Kata Kata Cinta
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Tamae merenung di taman. Perkataan Miharu begitu menohok hatinya. Benarkah selama ini Akane hanya mempermainkannya saja?


**a/n :** Assalamu'alaykum sahabat semua, ini fanfic pertama vea di fandom ini. Meskipun pernah membaca beberapa _chapter_ dan sedikit mengerti ceritanya, vea sebenarnya belum tahu _ending_ dari fandom ini.. Hehe.. Sebenarnya, judul dengan isi ceritanya agak berbeda. Vea bingung nih bikin judulnya^^a

* * *

><p><strong>Kata-Kata Cinta<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Doki Doki Tama Tan © Koge Donbo<strong>

**Kata-Kata Cinta © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Tamae duduk terdiam di atas sebuah bangku taman. Ia baru saja pulang sekolah. Hanya sendiri. Tanpa kehadiran sahabatnya. Dan bahkan tanpa kehadiran Tsukiakane. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Miharu tadi.

'_Kalau Akane memang suka padamu, kenapa dia tidak menunjukkannya di depan semua orang?'_

Pertanyaan itu terus menerus berputar di kepalanya. Gadis berambut cokelat itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan. Akane memang baik padanya, tetapi hanya saat mereka tengah berduaan. Namun, dia tak pernah menunjukkannya di hadapan semua orang. Pada awalnya, Tamae tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, sampai tadi, ketika Miharu mengatakan suatu fakta yang begitu menohok hatinya.

'_Mungkin saja dia malu mengenalkanmu sebagai pacarnya di depan yang lain. Aku jadi mempertanyakan hubungan kalian. Jangan-jangan Akane terpaksa berpacaran denganmu karena kasihan. Atau mungkin dia hanya ingin mempermainkanmu. Ya, wajar aja sih, kau kan tidak punya sesuatu untuk dibanggakan, berbeda dengan anggota kelas Bulan yang lain,'_

Tamae kembali mendesah. Ia tahu sendiri bahwa Akane memang sangat dingin pada semua orang. Kata-katanya sedikit kasar meski tak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa sesungguhnya dia adalah orang baik. Setiap Tamae merasa sedih, kesal, putus asa, Akane akan selalu ada menghiburnya, menemaninya dan menyemangatinya. Dan semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

_Mempermainkan_. Sungguh sebuah kata yang tajam bagi gadis berambut cokelat itu. Kata-kata itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Hatinya perlahan mulai bimbang dan ragu.

_Kau kan tidak punya sesuatu untuk dibanggakan._

Sakit memang. Semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Miharu itu begitu melukai hati kecil Tamae. Namun, ia pun tak dapat memungkirinya. Semua anggota kelas Bulan memiliki kebanggaan mereka tersendiri. Nya-chan yang sebenarnya seorang idola, Nonnon yang seorang ninja dari klan terkenal serta Miharu yang rupanya seorang malaikat yang cerdas. Dibandingkan mereka semua, Tamae bukanlah apa-apa. Dia sama sekali tidak cantik, tidak cerdas dan tidak ahli olahraga seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Hal itu jelas membuatnya sedih.

Pluk! Gadis itu merasakan pundaknya ditepuk dengan lembut. Ia kemudian menoleh. Ditatapnya orang yang telah menepuk pundaknya. Rupanya itu Akane.

"A—Akane!" seru Tamae dengan kaget.

"Tama, ku kira kau sudah sampai rumah. Kau tiba-tiba berlari pulang tadi. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Akane dengan lembut. Ia kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah gadis yang disukainya itu.

"Ah, itu, umh, sebenarnya Miharu—" Tamae kemudian menceritakan apa yang Miharu katakan padanya dengan panjang lebar. Akane mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ada sebuah gurat penyesalan terukir di hatinya. Ia tak menyangka apa yang telah dilakukannya telah menyakiti gadis berkuncir dua itu.

Akane tertunduk sesaat. Begitu pula dengan Tamae. Selama beberapa detik, suasana di antara mereka terasa begitu hening. Hanya koakan burung camar yang terdengar. Taman dalam keadaan sepi saat itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku tidak bersikap baik padamu di depan semua orang bukan karena aku malu punya pacar sepertimu. Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku takut orang-orang jahat seperti kakakku dan pasukannya akan menyakitimu jika mereka mengetahui bahwa kau adalah pacarku. Semua itu untuk melindungimu, Tama-tan," terang Akane. Mata ungu Tamae membulat. Ia kemudian menatap Akane. Diselaminya mata gadis berambut kuning keperakan itu. Sama sekali tak terlihat ada kebohongan di sana. Yang ada hanyalah bening ketulusan penuh kesejukan dan ketenangan.

"Ta—Tapi, dibandingkan yang lain, Tama-tan sama sekali tidak memiliki sesuatu yang dibanggakan! Apa Akane tidak malu berpacaran dengan Tama-tan?" keluh Tamae. Ia kemudian menendang kerikil-kerikil yang ada di dekat kakinya.

"Kenapa kau dengarkan perkataan Miharu? Ia hanya iri karena kau menjadi kekasihku. Dengar, Tama! Aku tidak peduli apa kelebihan dan kekuranganmu, yang paling penting adalah aku mencintaimu. Jangan pernah merasa malu pada dirimu sendiri! Kelebihan itu bukan hanya di bidang sesuatu yang dapat dilihat, tapi bisa juga dalam sesuatu yang abstrak. Bukankah kau memiliki sifat perasa dan penuh rasa cinta? Itu adalah kelebihanmu tahu!" tutur Akane menasihati Tamae. Pipi Tamae bersemu kemerahan. Ia senang mendengar perkataan Akane. Akane memang dewasa, berbeda dengannya yang masih kekanak-kanakan.

"Terima kasih, Akane-kun," Tamae pun lantas tersenyum menatap kekasihnya itu. Akane pun membalas senyumannya.

"Sekarang kita pulang saja, yuk!" ajak Akane. Tamae langsung mengangguk senang. Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama. Akane lalu menggenggam jemari tangan Tamae. Wajah Tamae pun memerah karenanya. Namun tak ia pungkiri bahwa ia menyukainya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Miharu lantas menghampiri Tamae. Ia berniat menganggu Tamae dengan kata-kata pedasnya seperti kemarin. Ia merasa cemburu dengan hubungan Tamae dan Akane. Karena itu, ia mencoba mempengaruhi Tamae.<p>

"Tama,"

"Mi—Miharu,"

"Hehe, bagaimana? Kau sudah pikirkan perkataanku kemarin? Benar kan?"

"I—Itu—" Tamae tertunduk. Sejak kejadian kemarin, ia memang menjadi takut berbicara dengan Miharu. Salah-salah bisa jadi gadis itu akan mengatakan hal yang jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Miharu!" terdengar bentakan dari arah belakang. Tamae kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menemukan sesosok siluet Akane di sana. Pemuda itu kemudian bergegas menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Ah, Akane-kun!"

"Jangan ganggu Tama lagi!" bentak Akane. Miharu tersentak mendengarnya.

"Ka—Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

"Aku mencintai Tama. Jadi, kau tidak boleh menggangguku dan dia!" seru Akane.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya,"

"Kami benar-benar saling mencintai. Jangan ganggu kami!" seru Akane. Ia kemudian menarik dagu Tamae dan lantas menciumnya di hadapan Miharu. Gadis berambut gelap itu langsung naik pitam. Hatinya benar-benar terbakar cemburu.

"Sekarang kau percaya?" tanya Akane sembari melepaskan ciumannya pada Tamae. Gadis itu tampak merona begitu merah.

"Aku benci Tama!" Miharu hendak memukul Tamae, namun dengan segera pukulan itu ditangkis Akane.

"Nonnon! Nya-chan! Cepat urusi teman sekelasmu ini!" seru Akane. Nonnon dan Nya-chan yang sedari tadi diam berdiri di kursinya masing-masing langsung menyeret Miharu untuk menjauh.

"A—Akane-kun," panggil Tamae dengan pelan. Wajahnya masih memerah. Itu merupakan ciuman pertama baginya dan juga bagi Akane.

"Ah, ma—maaf, a—aku terbawa perasaan tadi," sahut Akane. Wajahnya pun kini ikut memerah.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa," gumam Tamae. Mereka mulai terdiam. Suasana kembali hening.

"Tamae," panggil Akane memecah keheningan.

"I—Iya?"

"_Ai shiteru."_

Cup—! Dan bibir mereka pun kembali bersatu.

* * *

><p><strong>~OWARI~<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?  
><strong>


End file.
